


Приключения зовут!

by akino_ame



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в подарок для Манечки на ее день рождения.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Приключения зовут!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Манечки на ее день рождения.

— Зуко! Что ты тут делаешь?! — визг Катары показался оглушительным в теплой летней ночи. Лес подхватил эхо, и Зуко испуганно втянул голову в плечи. Вот уж кому-кому, а Катаре он мешать не собирался — себе дороже. — Ты за нами подглядывал, да?! Специально сюда пришел, извращенец! 

— Я вас просто потерял. Вы же все пропали куда-то, ни вас, ни Сокки… Думал, может, случилось что, — забормотал Зуко, выставляя вперед ладони. На них непроизвольно вспыхнуло пламя — разозленная Катара могла напасть в любой момент. — Вы, э-э-э-э... продолжайте, я на вас не смотрю. Я сейчас уйду.

Мягкий оранжевый свет выхватил из темноты небольшую грудь с темными сосками, спущенное с плеч одеяние, болтавшееся на талии, и покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. Алые щеки Аанга можно было разглядеть и без освещения, и, казалось, Катара разозлилась еще сильнее. Свист водяного хлыста раздался на мгновенье раньше, чем он ударил, и поэтому Зуко успел перекатиться через плечо, уходя в сторону. Куст, в который он приземлился, к счастью, был без колючек. Ему на голову посыпались веточки да листочки, срезанные с куста.

— Милая, что ты делаешь? — испуганно спросил Аанг. — Не надо, пожалуйста, Зуко ведь не нарочно. 

Вместо ответа Катара снова ударила — щеку ожгло холодом, а на стволе дерева вспух ледяной нарост.

— Простите, я не хотел вам мешать, — залепетал Зуко и поспешил скрыться в густых зарослях под аккомпанемент Аанга, пытавшегося утихомирить Катару.

Вот так пойдешь искать всех, думая, что что-то случилось. Спасать фактически, и на тебе — парочка влюбленных. Одна из которых прирожденная убийца, судя по тому, что она не стеснялась бить в полную силу. Вот же разбушевалась! И как только Аанг может ее терпеть — занудлива, чопорна и смертельно опасна, если взбесится. Как только Аанг сумел убедить ее прогуляться ночью в лесу? Сидели бы в лагере, под боком, милуясь, никто бы на них не смотрел.

Зуко рассерженно фыркнул.

Даже с Азулой было проще — с ней нужно было все время оставаться начеку, а Катара довольно часто была слишком милой, чтобы не расслабиться. Такие ледышку в спину воткнут с улыбкой! Хотя если быть честным, то Азула тоже могла прибить, мягко улыбаясь. Зуко поежился — его окружали хладнокровные убийцы. Наверное, это была его судьба.

Он шел, не разбирая дороги, и мысленно проигрывал их короткий диалог, который едва не закончился если не заморозкой, то сожжением половины леса. Вот, кстати, единственный, казалось, плюс от Катары: летом под боком с нею было не жарко. Стоило представить, каково спать с ней в одном спальнике на Северном или Южном Полюсе, как Зуко пробрало ознобом. Нет уж, слава богу, что у него была Мэй — милая, тихая Мэй, которая могла согреть в холод и окатить водой из графина в жару. А если и собиралась убить, то делала это без скандалов и истерик. Правда Зуко не без содрогания вспоминал тот единственный раз, да и на груди остался длинный узкий шрам...

И чего Катара так разбушевалась? От того, что их с Аангом прервали или?..

— Ну подумаешь, увидел ее грудь, — пробормотал Зуко, — она, что, думает, что я не видел сисек?

Он даже оскорбиться успел, пока дошел до обрыва. Надо же, Зуко в этой компании ни во что не ставили! Да-да, так его еще не оскорбляли! Он уже собирался идти назад — разбираться, но вспомнил удар хлыста, перерубивший ветки, и передумал. Завтра он поговорит с голубками.

Наверное, это с самого начала не было хорошей идеей — вспомнить прошлое, прокатиться по некоторым местам, которые особенно запали в душу команде Аватара. Понял это Зуко тогда, когда идти на попятную было глупо и стыдно — в пути. Он, когда Аанг предложил, с радостью согласился — ему уже так опротивело управление страной, что сил не было дальше сидеть в тронном зале. Мэй легко отпустила его, сказав, что она за всем присмотрит, и Зуко был спокоен. Мэй, конечно, не могла решать все вопросы Страны Огня, но была если и менее опытна, чем Зуко, то вполне компетентна. Да и дядя обещал вернуться из Ба Синг Се совсем скоро. В общем, Зуко вцепился в идею отпуска — между прочим, он не отдыхал уже три года! — и с легким сердцем покинул столицу. Почему-то он думал, что будет весело.

Они перелетали из города в город — хорошо хоть не пешком шли! — приветствовали управляющего или старосту, Аанг обязательно помогал что-нибудь построить — как будто в округе больше не было магов земли! — Катара лечила всех от стариков до кошек и птичек, а Сокка и Зуко скучали. Потом были приемы, не менее скучные, чем процесс помощи, и Зуко отчаянно старался подавить зевоту. А в деревеньках поменьше — просто обеды в самом большом доме.

Единственным развлечением были едкие комментарии Сокки, тогда за приключения сходило то, что они всюду натыкались на милующуюся парочку. Надо было просто вовремя смыться с линии огня Катары. Но даже это уже надоело. Впрочем, возвращаться домой — ко всем этим отчетам, планам и приемам-приемам-приемам — Зуко тоже не хотелось. Хотелось, что бы произошло что-то такое, что заставило бы вспомнить как это: драться не на жизнь, а на смерть, идти по лезвию ножа, сражаться с опасными животными...

Да уж, знала бы Мэй, какие желания бушуют в Хозяине Огня, устроила бы ему хождение по лезвию, а так же метание стилетов в цель, да уворачивание от острых звездочек-сюрикенов. Зуко вздохнул, махнул рукой, словно опасные мысли разлетятся подобно мошкаре, и уселся на краю обрыва, свесив ноги. Хоть какое-то подобие опасности.

Сегодня он предложил остановиться на ночь не в городе, а в лесу. Он раскинулся сразу за деревенькой, на которую они наткнулись случайно. Низенькие кривые заборы, домики-хижины, туалет на улице — Зуко явственно представил, что соломенные матрацы в этих домиках полны паразитов. Так что смыться под благовидным предлогом — было лучшее, что пришло ему в голову, чтобы не обидеть радушных хозяев. 

— Лес этот проклят, — авторитетно заявил староста, невысокий сморщенный старичок. — Не ходите туда ночью!

Они устроились в беседке под высоким деревом — поговорить, это была обязательная часть светской программы Аанга. Впрочем, к Зуко, Сокке и Катаре это тоже относилось.

— Проклят? — заинтересовался Аанг. — Как это проклят? А что случилось?

— Раньше там мы добывали ценное дерево — смотрите какое прочное! — Он указал на потемневшую от времени стену дома. — Трудно в это поверить, но этот дом был построен еще моим пра-прадедушкой, примерно сто пятьдесят лет назад. Древесина инграмского дуба слыла своей прочностью по всем окрестным городам. Все больше и больше деревьев вырубали люди, лес редел и становился все меньше. А потом, поговаривают, хозяин леса рассердился и наложил проклятье на любого, кто переступит черту его леса, неважно, с какими мыслями вы пришли. Он запутает и заставит вас погубить друг друга. Вот уже сто двадцать лет как в этом лесу пропадают люди. Мы больше не ходим туда сами и других не пускаем.

Закончил старик взмахом руки и, как водится, театральной паузой. Наверное, чтобы они прониклись еще сильнее. Может, и прониклись бы. У Зуко по спине от его рассказа мурашки пробежали — все-таки проклятья и всякие мистические штуки — это жутко. Но Сокка заявил авторитетно:

— Все это домыслы! Всякие проклятья, наговоры и сглазы — этого всего нет и не может быть! — Катара шикнула на него, он только плечом повел.

Староста покачал головой, да взъерошил и без того растрепанную бороду.

— Дедушка, — мягко сказал Аанг, — если там есть какое-то проклятье или наговор, то нам тем более нужно туда! Аватар — это мост между людьми и духами, я должен помочь вам и другим жителям. Надо встретиться с хозяином леса и уговорить снять проклятье.

Слова его были встречены ликованием, и провожать их вышли, казалось, все жители лесной деревни. 

Они покинули ее на закате. Хорошо, что у них был Аппа, и любое путешествие становилось вдвое легче и приятнее, да и быстрее. Уже поднявшись на высоту, Зуко обернулся: старик все еще стоял там, где они оставили его, распрощавшись, и, казалось, качал головой. Он, похоже, уже не думал увидеть их живыми.

Почему-то эта сцена всплыла в памяти Зуко именно сейчас, и он поежился. Вообще, он надеялся, что в этом лесу их все-таки будут ждать опасные приключения, о которых он так мечтал всю дорогу. 

Они разбили стоянку на зеленой полянке, рядом звенел ручей, кусты вокруг изобиловали ягодами, а подстилка из трав была такой мягкой, что Зуко сразу же захотелось спать. Правда, сначала они развели небольшой костер, потом Катара заварила всем травяного чаю, а Сокка достал из своего объемистого рюкзака еду.

— Откуда? — спросил Зуко.

— В деревне угостили, — ответил Сокка.

— Зачем ты взял у них еду? — с упреком начала Катара. — Они же и так бедные, ты видел их дома? Обставлены скудно, еды — немного, а в деревне только старики, да подростки. 

— Куда ты смотрела? — изумился Зуко. — Там были и мужчины, и женщины. Они ведь все вышли провожать нас.

— Да? — удивилась Катара. — А я и не увидела их. Странно.

— Милая, очень вкусный чай, — влез Аанг. Но тут Зуко был с ним согласен — чай у Катары получился насыщенным и ароматным.

Весь вечер Катара была рассеянной и хмурилась, словно пыталась вспомнить, правда ли она не заметила жителей деревни. Аанг в сумерках отправился на разведку. Зуко в принципе не считал это хорошей идеей, но раз Аанг был Аватаром, то ему было виднее. А Сокка вытащил из недр рюкзака небольшой точильный камень и полировал им свой бумеранг. Наверное, он тоже надеялся, что в лесу их будут поджидать приключения, вот и готовился.

«Вж-жэу», — пел камень. 

Звук тоже убаюкивал. Зуко на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а проснулся от тишины, когда уже совсем стемнело.

Вокруг не было ни души. На кострище тлело несколько угольков, рядом с Зуко шумно дышал Аппа. Ни Сокки, ни Катары с Аангом не было, и Зуко не придумал ничего лучше, чем поискать их. Так и наткнулся на Катару и Аанга, занимавшихся... кое-чем.

Зуко тяжело вздохнул. Ночь набирала обороты, а приключений, кроме взбесившейся Катары, не предвиделось. Напасть какая-то. Когда полжизни прошло в разъездах, когда старался выживать, как мог — ладно, с «выживать, как мог», Зуко, наверное, перегнул палку, все-таки у него был комфортабельный корабль и помощь дяди, когда нужно, — но все равно приключений было в избытке, особенно, когда Аанг, наконец, выбрался из своего айсберга… В общем, по сравнению с прошлым, нынешняя жизнь Зуко была скучнее не придумаешь.

Рядом затрещали кусты, и замечтавшийся об опасностях пути Зуко едва не свалился с обрыва. Из кустов, ругаясь, вывалился Сокка.

Даже в блеклом лунном свете вид у него был неважнецкий — весь в листве, волосы растрепаны, а рукав в подпалинах. Зуко понял, что сегодня они товарищи по несчастью.

— О, ты здесь, — кисло сказал Сокка. — Какой маленький лес, за каждым кустом знакомая физиономия.

— А ты собирался встретиться с незнакомкой? — попытался парировать Зуко. Прозвучало не едко, а с завистью. Он вздохнул — все-таки он соскучился по Мэй больше, чем хотел признать.

— Мда. — Сокка уселся рядом, тоже свесил ноги с обрыва. То ли из мужской солидарности, то ли тоже хотел приключений. — У Тоф всегда получалось лучше. 

— Что именно?

— Острить, — отрезал Сокка.

— Тяжелый вечер? — сочувственно спросил Зуко. — Или ты просто по пути сюда повстречался с сестрой?

Сокка только вздохнул, помолчал минутку, словно раздумывал, стоит ли делиться, а потом, видимо, решился:

— Она совсем обезумела! 

— Это точно! — Зуко сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу, чувствуя, что сегодня они с Соккой — две родственные души, обиженные одной ненормальной.

— Ой, осторожно! Катара как раз сюда зарядила!

Сокка сморщился и осторожно потер ушибленное место. Зуко поднялся на ноги, зажег пламя на ладони и попросил:

— Дай посмотрю.

— Не надо.

— Как это не надо? А вдруг там перелом?

Вместо ответа Сокка приподнял руку и снова опустил.

— Нет перелома.

— Ладно, перелома, может, и нет. Но вдруг это вывих? 

— Зуко, если сегодня тебе хочется поиграть в целителей, то так и скажи. 

— Но я волнуюсь за тебя! А твою сестру и Аанга я тоже встретил, гм, в весьма интересный момент... По пути сюда.

— Тогда ясно, почему она разъярилась, — вздохнул Сокка. — Ладно, смотри, раз так хочется. — И стянул с плеча рубаху. 

В свете пламени на смуглой коже отчетливо проступал кровоподтек. Зуко осторожно тронул кончиками пальцев припухлость, и Сокка зашипел от боли.

— Сильный ушиб, — со знанием дела сказал Зуко. — Надо приложить холодное, а лучше найти Катару, чтобы она просто вылечила тебя.

— Гений, — все еще сквозь зубы проговорил Сокка. Вышло глухо. — Если мы сейчас еще раз помешаем Катаре, она нас просто убьет. И лечить никого не надо будет. Потерплю, а завтра будет лечить.

— Да, наверное, так будет лучше всего.

Сокка не ответил. Зуко еще немного потоптался рядом, а потом уселся на теплую землю.

— Слушай, а ты не знаешь, сколько продлится наше замечательное, — он выделил это слово голосом, — путешествие?

— Чего?

— Ну, как долго мы будем заниматься этой ерундой: ну, приемы, обеды, раскланивания... — Сокка снова вздохнул. — Как-то я совсем не так представлял себе все это.

— Да уж. Ну, вроде как, нам осталась пара остановок до Северного Полюса, потом — Западный Храм воздуха, воины Солнца, а после я точно остаюсь в Столице. И так меня долго не было...

— Уверен, Мэй с твоим дядей там отлично справляются. — Зуко с обидой посмотрел на Сокку, но тот в темноте не обратил внимания на возмущение. Стало вдвойне обидно, и Зуко решил многозначительно промолчать.

Сокка поднял взгляд на звездное небо и тяжело вздохнул, а потом осторожно улегся на землю, стараясь не потревожить руку. 

— Что ты там увидел? — недоуменно спросил Зуко, забыв, что Сокка бесчувственный чурбан и он вообще решил не разговаривать с ним.

— Луны сегодня нет...

— Луны?

— Да.

— Такой белой с серыми пятнами, большой и круглой? — Зуко перевел взгляд на небо, потом на Сокку, а после снова на небо. Наверное, он погорячился, приписав себе и Сокке родство душ, еще только не хватало! Хотя Сокка был не из тех, кто с удовольствием любуется закатами и рассматривает луну по ночам. В голову закрались самые страшные предположения. — Катара тебя точно по голове не била? 

— Чего?

— Голова не болит, спрашиваю? — Зуко был готов плюнуть на инстинкт самосохранения и броситься разыскивать милующихся сию же секунду. Вдруг у Сокки тяжелая травма черепа?

— Нет, но, знаешь, я, наверное, спать. — Сокка зевнул во весь рот, потянулся и тут же ойкнул от боли. — Черт, болит! — И прежде чем Зуко успел открыть рот, он добавил: — Нет, Катару мы сейчас искать не пойдем. Потерплю до завтра. 

— Ладно, — буркнул Зуко. Он пытался позаботиться о товарище, а его заботу не приняли. Все-таки Сокка бесчувственный чурбан!

— Ты идешь спать? 

— Нет, еще тут побуду.

— Ну как хочешь, — сказал Сокка и бесшумно скользнул в заросли. 

Зуко остался сидеть на обрыве, размышляя о том, что случилось Соккой. И с Катарой. Они явно сошли с ума. Может, прав был староста, да это место действительно заставляет их всех заблудиться. Только не в лесу, а в самих себе?

Он представил, что сказала бы на это Азула, и в голове, словно по команде, зазвучал ее голос:

— Ах, Зузу, только ты у нас можешь потеряться в себе! И почему из всех болванов именно ты — мой брат? В нашей семье отродясь не было таких идиотов!

Ее смех зазвучал рядом, и Зуко вскочил на ноги, отмахнулся рукой. С ладони сорвалось пламя и тут же погасло в густоте ночи. Зуко снова опустился на колени, стиснул голову ладонями и застонал сквозь зубы. Он ничего не мог сказать об остальных, но его этот лес сводил с ума точно.

***

Утро Зуко началось не самым приятным образом: его окатили водой. Он вскочил на ноги, моргая и отфыркиваясь, готовый отбиваться от неведомого врага, но вокруг не было ни единой чужой души. Он потер глаза: Катара лечила Сокку, Аанг колдовал возле корзины с фруктами и орехами, а Аппа лениво жевал траву. 

Зуко решил не откладывать разборки в дальний ящик, а решить все сразу. Ему порядком надоело быть в этой компании грушей для тренировок Катары. И он с самым воинственным видом пошел туда, где скрючившись на камне сидел Сокка.

— И как это понимать? — вопросил он.

— Доброе утро, Зуко, — пропела Катара. — Как спалось? Не с той ноги встал?

Зуко стиснул зубы — не хватало еще поругаться с утра. Черт с ней, с Катарой, зато умываться не надо. Зуко тряхнул головой и взлохматил влажные волосы.

— Привет, Зуко. — Аанг оказался рядом бесшумно, тронул за плечо. — Ой, а чего ты мокрый? Ты решил искупаться? Я тоже хочу! Как раз пролетал над озером, когда искал орехи и фрукты. А зачем ты купался в одежде?

Катара улыбнулась, обернувшись через плечо, и Зуко обиженно отвернулся, решив не ссориться с ней еще больше. А то простым окатыванием водой дело не ограничится, а Зуко не хотелось проснуться, скованным льдом. Правда, тут был еще Аанг, который мог исправить все, но пока он бы разобрался, в чем дело, Зуко бы успел себе что-нибудь отморозить. Наверняка важное.

— Куда мы потом, после этого леса? — спросил он вместо гневной тирады, рвущейся с языка.

— В деревеньку Макапу, — радостно ответил Аанг. — Когда-то мы помогли жителям спасти деревню от извержения вулкана. Ох и повозиться пришлось, но было очень весело, правда, ребята? Интересно, жители нас помнят?

— Угу, надеюсь, что помнят, — застонал Сокка. — Едва не поджарились вместе с жителями, благодаря вашей чудесной тетушке Ву. Вот веселье-то. Катара ходила за ней по пятам, а меня никто не слушал. К счастью, Аанг решил прогуляться за цветочком к кратеру вулкана.

Казалось, Катара не лечит его, больше издевается, тянет время, чтобы отомстить за вчерашнее. Зуко решил все-таки вмешаться.

— Может, ты будешь немного осторожнее?

— Может, ты лучше меня знаешь, как лечить? — огрызнулась она. — О великий целитель Зуко, расскажи мне, как лечить правильно.

— Зуко, не надо, — тихо застонал Сокка, словно Катара еще сильнее вцепилась в его плечо.

— Да что с вами? — изумленно спросил Зуко. — Вы все ведете себя очень странно. Катара, ты же целитель! Ты должна лечить, а не делать ему хуже! Аанг, скажи ей!

Катара рассмеялась:

— Да, Аанг, скажи мне, — передразнила она. — Зуко, ты как ребенок, ничего не можешь решить сам.

В ее словах Зуко снова почудилась Азула, она будто вселилась в Катару и говорила ее голосом, откидывала с плеча длинные волосы и улыбалась так, что становилось жутковато.

— Э-эм, ребята? — Аанг уставился на них с нескрываемым недоумением. — Правда, а что происходит? Вы чего такие взвинченные? Катара, милая, ты?..

Это было похоже на удар — Катара вздрогнула всем телом, тряхнула волосами и захлопала ресницами.

— Я не знаю, — тихо, с расстановкой произнесла она, взглянув на свои руки так, словно впервые в жизни их увидела. — Ох, Сокка, прости!

Под ее пальцами засияло голубое свечение, и уже через пару минут от ушиба на плече Сокки не осталось и следа. Катара обессиленно опустилась рядом с братом, и по ее щекам потекли слезы. 

— Прости, — громко зашептала Катара. И на ее лице и вправду отразилось искреннее раскаяние. Ну, насколько Зуко мог судить. Сокка обнял ее и погладил по спине.

— Все хорошо. Не плачь. Мне было не больно.

Ну, все как обычно, подумал Зуко, сначала натворят, потом подумают, а потом ревут в три ручья. Девчонки. 

Правда, стоило вспомнить Азулу и Мэй, как он порадовался, что не сказал этого вслух. Вот уж кто никогда, наверное, и слезинки не проронил.

Пока Катара захлебывалась слезами, Зуко сходил к ручью — напиться. Вода в этом лесу была вкусная холодная и немного отдавала кисло-сладким. Она даже казалась густоватой, словно перемешанной с соком какого-то дерева. Даже есть не хотелось после того, как напьешься. Он вернулся к их лагерю, зачерпнул воды котелком, притащил ребятам. Катара взглянула на него с благодарностью и первая потянулась походной кружкой. 

— Вкусная, — сказал Сокка. — Будем улетать — надо взять с собой немножко. 

Конфликт был исчерпан, но оставалось что-то такое, что-то царапало и не давало Зуко спокойно сидеть на месте. Он ерзал, осматривался и ему казалось, что затылок сверлят взглядом чьи-то глаза. Аангу, наверное, передалось его состояние.

— Ребят, мы же обещали жителям выяснить, что тут творится. Да и не дело оставлять все так, — сказал он, — но надо выяснить, что случилось. Думаю, стоит сходить к озеру. Когда я пролетал над ним, мне показалось, что там есть что-то. 

Аанг взмахнул руками, пытаясь описать то, что увидел. Зуко, может, и не думал, что начинать надо именно с озера, но это место было ничем не лучше и не хуже всех остальных. А в том, что стоит разобраться, Зуко был согласен, жаль только, что не ему пришла в голову эта идея. Катара вытерла слезы с щек, и даже Сокка выглядел решительным и не стал отговаривать их.

Они быстро упаковали вещи, сложили их на Аппу. Аанг осторожно укрыл кострище настом из травы, а Катара щедро плеснула водой из своего бурдюка и тут же бросилась к ручью — наполнять его свежей лесной. Они уже, казалось, забыли, что недавно Катара с удовольствием выкручивала Сокке плечо вместо того, чтобы лечить. Голубки ворковали и смеялись, словно были на пикнике. Зуко ощутил сначала неприязнь, а потом и глупую, детскую обиду — у них с Мэй все было совсем не так. Не лучше и не хуже, просто не так.

Сокка, напротив, умиленно улыбнулся и вместо того, чтобы съязвить, пробормотал:

— Они так любят друг друга... Аж сердце за них радуется!

Зуко вытаращил глаза и даже забыл про свои обиды. Сокку снова будто подменили!

— Может, уже полетим? — сказал он, не зная, что придумать еще.

— Не завидуй, Зуко, — пропела Катара, забираясь на Аппу. Аанг улыбнулся и одним махом оказался на бизоне. Аппа громко и протестующе замычал.

— Гип-гип.

Аппа не двинулся с места.

— Что такое, дружок? Гип-гип. Ты не хочешь лететь? — Аанг свесился с его головы. — Ты как?

Вместо ответа Аппа бухнулся на пузо, вытянув лапы во все стороны. Зуко, Сокка и Катара едва не вывалились из седла, схватились за бортики.

— О-о-о-о, плохо дело, — сказал Аанг. — Аппа, кажется, устал. И не хочет лететь.

Зуко спрыгнул на землю и тяжело вздохнул: как они раньше не заметили. Аппа заболел. Его большие глаза слезились, белки пожелтели, он дышал тяжело и шумно, и когда Зуко прикоснулся к его носу, то с ужасом понял, что он очень горячий. Зуко не был профессионалом в лечении животных, честно сказать, он и людей-то лечить не умел, но одного взгляда на Аппу хватило, чтобы понять — дело дрянь.

— Он не устал, Аппа заболел, — сказал Зуко громко. Почему-то он ожидал, что Катара и Аанг со всех ног кинутся лечить бизона, но те его, казалось, не слышали. Они сидели в седле, и Аанг ласково гладил ладонь Катары. Зуко затошнило от бешенства — как они могли все так себя вести, когда Аппе плохо, когда они все решили, что будут разбираться в том, что же не так с этим лесом?

— Бедненький Аппа, — тихо сказал Сокка, который услышал. Почему-то Зуко был уверен, что он тоже имеет весьма отдаленное представление о том, как надо лечить животных. — Надеюсь, он скоро поправится. 

Зуко показалось, что в уголках его глаз заблестели слезы, но Сокка быстро отвернулся.

— Теперь мы не сможем отсюда выбраться все вместе, — тихо сказал он. — Придется кого-то оставить!

— Не драматизируй, сейчас твоя сестра вылечит Аппу и все станет как раньше.

Катара, услышав, что говорят о ней, обернулась, нахмурилась и мотнула головой, мол, мешают тут всякие. Терпение Зуко и без того небезграничное истощилось.

— Вы все мне надоели! — зарычал он. — Катара, отлепись от Аанга и посмотри, что с Аппой. — Она возмущенно вскинулась, но ничего не сказала. — Аанг, ты собирался к озеру — мы идем к озеру. Сокка... — Тот снова повернулся, и никаких слез, слава Престолу Огня, на его лице не было, но Зуко заметил, как он утерся рукавом. Привычный мир рушился на глазах. — Сокка остается тут, присматривать за Катарой, чтобы она не убила Аппу в порыве чувств.

Никто не возразил. Пристыженная Катара сразу же занялась лечением Аппы. Покрасневший Аанг встал рядом, а Сокка уселся на траву и мечтательно уставился в небо. Ну и черт с ним, потом разберутся что случилось с вечно острящим Соккой. Зуко вдруг ощутил себя жутко важным и самым умным, пожалуй, впервые за все их путешествие он почувствовал себя счастливым. Они все сошли с ума, один он был нормальным. И во что бы то ни стало нужно было разобраться в том, что творится в этом лесу. А кроме Зуко — некому.

Он зашагал в чащу, решительно раздвигая ветки кустов, окружавших поляну.

— Зуко, ты куда? — спросил Аанг.

— К озеру! — бросил он через плечо. Ситуация пугала и раздражала, а глупые вопросы только подстегивали желание поскорее со всем разобраться и вернуть друзьям нормальность. Он боялся, что еще немного и их всех станет совсем не узнать.

— Зуко, озеро в другой стороне.

Он с такой силой оттянул ветку, что она хлестнула его по затылку. Зуко выругался сквозь зубы и стал ломиться обратно — оказывается, он успел прилично забраться в лес. Зуко был благодарен друзьям, что они не засмеялись, когда он с гордым видом продефилировал мимо.

***

То, что Аанг назвал озером, было мелким лесным пудиком. Но Зуко чувствовал тут небывалую мощь и силу. Она пригибала к земле.

Они остановились на берегу, покрытом такой зеленой травой. Вообще, этот лес состоял сплошь из зеленых цветов. Зеленая сочная трава, зеленый мох на деревьях и камнях, зеленый пруд, покрытый широкими лапами кувшинок. Даже птички и лесное зверье казались немного зеленоватыми, будто лес понемногу съедал их окраску. 

Зуко упал на колени, склонился к воде и взглянул на свое отражение. Оно тоже было зеленоватым, словно Зуко был водяным или превращался в него. И все бы ничего, так и должно было быть, только его глаза сияли чистым золотом. Чем дольше вглядывался Зуко, тем яснее становилось: из воды на него смотрит отец. Лицо его наливалось красками, щеки впали, длинные волосы Зуко, отраженные в воде, стали еще длиннее. Но ярче всего сияли глаза. Отец заносил хлыст, и Зуко ощутил себя снова семилетним мальчишкой, которого ждала первая в жизни порка.

Он ударил по воде кулаком и тут же отпрянул, заскреб пятками по подстилке, стараясь отползти подальше. Испугался, что отражение прилипнет к коже, въестся в нее, и уже не удастся от него избавиться.

— Что случилось? — вскрикнул Аанг.

— Там. Там... — Зуко не мог заставить себя произнести это. Он и сам не верил в то, что видел. Его отец до сих пор сидел в тюрьме и никак не мог оказаться тут. Да и ему давно не семь лет, он правитель страны Огня, который вместе с Аватаром остановил столетнюю войну. Они с Аангом спасли мир, а Зуко испугался всего лишь отражения в лесном пруду.

Аанг уже бросился на берег, всматриваясь в воду.

— Зуко, тут ничего нет, — тихо сказал он. — Только водные палочники, да плавунцы. Что тебя так напугало?

— Прошлое, — сквозь зубы произнес Зуко. Аанг, взглянув на него, расспрашивать больше не стал.

Пока Зуко приходил в себя и старался незаметно утереть пот со лба, Аанг успел осмотреть берег и кусты рядом. 

— Тут что-то не так. Чувствуешь? — спросил он. — Наверное, надо посмотреть, что происходит под водой. Там точно что-то есть.

— Стой! Ты ведь не полезешь туда?!

Аанг улыбнулся и, не раздеваясь, бросился в пруд с мальчишеским азартом.

— Идиот, кто ныряет в незнакомом месте?! — Зуко стащил свои сапоги, расстегнул ремень на штанах и уже собирался последовать за Аангом, когда тот показался на поверхности.

Его вытолкнуло из воды, словно пробку из бутылки, и Аанг со всего размаху влетел в Зуко. Они покатились по траве.

— Что это было?! — спросил Зуко отдышавшись. Аанг заехал ему локтем в живот, и от силы удара аж дыхание перехватило.

— Там точно есть что-то, не знаю, Зуко. Там опасно. Я увидел только большой шар, толком и не разглядеть в воде. Будто какая-то рыбина свернулась клубком. Ох и здоровущая!

Он выглядел встревоженным и очень усталым, словно минута под водой заставила его постареть на десяток лет.

— Я тоже хочу взглянуть.

Аанг схватил Зуко за руку — ладонь его была очень горячая, и Зуко охватила тревога.

— Нам надо вернуться к Катаре и Сокке, у меня нехорошее предчувствие. Сдается мне, что жители деревни нас не обманывали и не пытались запугать. И их надо спасать. И ребят, и жителей.

Зуко быстро натянул сапоги, снова затянул ремень потуже, и через несколько секунд они уже мчались сквозь чащу к их небольшому лагерю.

Пока они бежали, и ветви хлестали по лицу Зуко, он успел напредставлять ужасов, после слов Аанга. Он думал, что в лагере они никого не застанут, что Катара и Сокка их не узнают, но, наоборот, те будто немного в себя пришли. По крайней мере Катара, она со всех ног кинулась к Аангу.

— Я не знаю, что с Аппой! — Она выглядела ужасно расстроенной и потерянной. — Что бы я ни делала, ему не становится лучше. У меня не получается его вылечить!

— Ничего, милая, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — утешил ее Аанг и тут же пошел к Аппе. Аппа попытался лизнуть его, но только бессильно вывалил язык. Зуко показалось, что бизон выглядел еще хуже, чем когда они уходили к пруду.

— Дай посмотрю, что с тобой, — попросила Катара Зуко. И он взглянул на нее недоуменно. — У тебя все лицо исцарапанное и на руке кровь.

Зуко взглянул на правую руку, и правда, рукав оказался разодран, из ссадины сочилась сукровица. Он и не заметил, когда успел пораниться.

— Всего лишь царапина, — отмахнулся он, но Катара настойчиво усадила его на землю и принялась лечить. Забота ее была приятна.

— Что-то не так, — спустя несколько секунд сказала Катара.

Зуко насторожился. Он слышал эту фразу несколько раз за сегодняшний день, и как только она звучала, их дела, и без того не самые радужные, становились еще хуже. Словно они все проваливались в болото, увязали в нем все глубже и глубже. Зуко вообще казалось, что хуже уже некуда.

— Что случилось? — спросил Сокка, лежавший рядом на траве. Он все еще изучал небо, и его безучастность уже начинало раздражать.

— Обычно энергия ци течет в определенном направлении и порядке. Кому-то может показаться, что потоки энергии хаотичны, но это не так. Чем больше концентрируется маг, чем больше его сила и мастерство, тем более упорядочено движение. А сейчас магия Зуко... Кажется, будто он только-только учится управлять ею. Если сейчас Зуко попробует сотворить самое простое, м-м-м, например, огненный шар, то у него ничего не выйдет, — закончила Катара испуганно.

— Что ты такое говоришь? — возмутился Зуко. Он вскочил на ноги и ударил кулаком по воздуху, стараясь воссоздать шар огня, но вместо сгустка пламени в воздухе возник клочок дыма, который тут же растаял. Тут Зуко рассердился и испугался по-настоящему. Хватит с него всех этих глупостей: Катары и Аанга, сходивших с ума, Сокки, который вдруг любуется небом, и внезапно заболевшего Аппы. — Что ты сделала со мной?! — заорал он и бросился на Катару с кулаками.

Она вскинула перед собой руки, стараясь защититься, и Зуко отлично знал эту технику — сейчас из ручья должна была хлынуть стена воды, которая прикрыла бы Катару. Зуко перекувыркнулся через плечо и замер насторожено. Ничего не произошло.

Катара застыла, открыв рот и глядя на свои руки так, словно они ее предали. Возможно, так оно и было. Аанг, который только заметил их перепалку, бросился между ними.

— Да что с вами творится со всеми? 

А это был второй вопрос, который не предвещал ничего хорошего. Его Зуко сегодня слышал не раз — и с каждым их положение становилось хуже и хуже.

— У меня тоже самое, — слабым голосом произнесла Катара. — Но этого не было, когда я лечила Сокку. Может, поэтому я не смогла вылечить Аппу?

Она обессиленно опустилась на траву и закусила губу, Зуко даже испугался, что она расплачется. Самому было тошно и страшно до ужаса, что он не может нормально использовать магию, но почему-то то, что он не один такой, придало сил и остудило голову. 

— Давайте не будем горячиться, — сказал — будто мысли прочитал! — Сокка, зевнув. Он нехотя поднялся, уселся на траве и почесал затылок. — Что у нас есть? Мы знаем, что Аппа заболел, что Зуко и Катара больше не могут использовать магию. Но я и Аанг в норме, так что все не так уж и плохо. Нам только надо понять, что делали вы вдвоем и не делали мы.

— Неплохо ему! — зарычал Зуко. Катара положила ладонь на его плечо — старалась успокоить. Он дернулся. — Давай только без вот этого!

— Ладно, извини, — примирительно сказала Катара.

— Если вспомнить, — медленно произнес Аанг, — я тоже не могу пользоваться магией. Там, в воде, я не смог ничего сделать, меня просто вытолкнуло, будто вихрем.

Он набрал полные легкие воздуха и изо всех сил дунул.

— Мог бы сделать это в другую сторону, — буркнул Сокка, вытирая лицо. — Это ты одновременно использовал магию воды и воздуха?

Никто не засмеялся.

— Прекрасно, — едко продолжил Сокка. — Каждый раз когда мне кажется, что хуже уже быть не может, это место демонстрирует мою неправоту! Проклятый лес! 

— Все плохо, — сказал Зуко и в отчаянии опустился на траву. — Правы были в деревне — мы никогда не сможем выбраться из него. Аппа заболел, и мы не можем оставить его здесь. А без магии вытащить его не получится. 

— Не унывай, Зуко, мы что-нибудь придумаем. — Катара постаралась улыбнуться, но у нее дрожали губы.

— Давайте подумаем вместе, может, вспомним, с чего все началось, — предложил Сокка. 

— Только я умоюсь.

Царапины на лице жгло и саднило от пота, поэтому Зуко поднялся и двинулся к ручью.

— Вспомните, когда вы последний раз пользовались магией, — предложил Сокка. 

— Ночью, — тихо сказала Катара. — Хотя нет, я ведь лечила тебя утром!

— Утром, я летал за орехами и фруктами.

— Значит, что-то случилось после того, как ты принес фрукты... Может, тут воздух такой? Или тут растет какое-нибудь растение? Вода?

Зуко опустился на колени перед ручьем, набрал полные пригоршни воды и замер. От воды пахло вкусно-вкусно, хотелось сделать глоток. Ну хотя бы маленький глоточек, чтобы утолить страшную жажду. Чем дольше Зуко смотрел в ручей, тем сильнее ему хотелось пить и тем больше он настораживался. Он уже не слышал разговора ребят, а судорожно размышлял. Катара выпила воды после того, как вылечила Сокку. Он сам, Аанг и Сокка тоже выпили воды. Аппа жевал траву, а все в этом лесу скорее всего питалось водой из одного источника. Вечером они тоже пили воду и ели принесенные Аангом фрукты. Почему они не лишились магии тогда? Да и Аппа был здоров...

Либо проблема была не в воде, либо «проклятье» действовало только днем, а вечером теряло свою силу, становилось слабее. Или, может, они просто выпили недостаточно, а утром добавили. Вечером все они вели себя странно — Сока любовался небом, Катара стала жестокой, а Аанг будто ослеп на время и перестал замечать, что происходит вокруг.

У воды был странноватый кисло-сладкий привкус, хотелось пить-пить-пить, оторваться от ручья было очень сложно. Все складывалось один к одному, точно разрозненная картинка-загадка.

— Катара, дай попить.

Зуко услышал «пить» и подпрыгнул как ужаленный, он бросился к ребятам и выбил кружку из рук Сокки, когда он уже собирался сделать глоток. По лицу и шее Сокки потекли струйки, они впитывались в рубаху, часть воды пролилась на штаны, и теперь там было большущее пятно.

— Эй, Зуко! Что ты делаешь?! — Сокка вскочил на ноги, как и Катара. Аанг остался сидеть на траве, глядя в одну точку.

— Это вода, ребята. Не пейте! Нельзя ее пить в этом лесу.

***

Катара и Аанг отправились искать незараженную воду, а Зуко и Сокка продолжили военный совет. Впрочем, долго говорить было не о чем, они определились с действиями еще до того, как ушли Катара и Аанг. Найти чистую воду, не давать больному Аппе есть плохую траву и самим не пить и не есть ничего из леса. Поэтому, стоило Аангу и Катаре скрыться в зарослях, Зуко и Сокка, не сговариваясь, улеглись в тени раскидистого дерева.

— Все это как-то нереально, — сказал Сокка, помолчав. — Странная вода, от которой вы все лишились магии, Катара, которая не лечит, а наоборот... Как думаешь, а что с другими?

— Ты вон небо полюбил изучать, — буркнул Зуко. Ему хотелось спать, но спать было нельзя — Аппа мог в любой момент подняться и попытаться снова наесться плохой травы. Поэтому Зуко, конечно, одобрял попытку Сокки поговорить, но вот тема ему не особенно нравилась. — А Аанг перестал замечать разногласия. Помнишь, он даже не попытался вмешаться, когда мы с Катарой...

— Ты, — жестко поправил Сокка.

— Когда мы с Катарой повздорили. Она начала первая! Еще ночью в лесу, а потом окатила меня водой — утром!

— Да уж, безгрешный ты наш. А что до неба... Ну... Это... — замялся Сокка. Было видно, что ему хотелось рассказать, но только отвечая, словно нехотя. В общем, если бы Зуко начал задавать вопросы, Сокка бы с удовольствием рассказал ему о проблемах связанных с небом. Но Зуко промолчал. У него и своих дел хватало, зачем еще нужны были чужие? — А ты сам? Неужели без изменений?

— Да, — с гордостью сказал Зуко.

— Конечно, — с сарказмом проговорил Сокка, — значит, в Катаре больше всего проявляется жестокость, у меня, — Сокка сморщился, — сопли в сахаре. Аанг видит только розовых драконьих мангустов, а ты... — он замолк на мгновенье, и Зуко даже дыхание задержал, — ты у нас гордый орел.

— Чего это?! — возмутился Зуко. Он даже глаза открыл и уставился на Сокку с возмущением. — Какой ее орел?! Просто вы все поддались действию воды, а я — нет. Не чувствую никаких изменений. Разве, если бы это была гордость, смог бы я раскрыть то, что во всем виновата вода? Разве смог бы я спасти Аанга там, у озера, а Аппа? Кто первым заметил, что он болен?

Сокка только головой покачал, и Зуко прикусил язык. Он и вправду говорил что-то странное.

— Значит, сначала, или может из обычных людей, этот лес вытягивает то качество характера, которое они пытаются скрыть, — задумчиво пробормотал Сокка, снова откидываясь на траву. И прибавил совсем тихо: — Уж я-то точно. 

Зуко промолчал, обдумывая его слова. Наверное, в них была какая-то толика правды, и ужасно злило, что он сам не додумался до этого. Вдруг его осенила внезапная догадка.

— Погоди! — он даже на ноги вскочил. — Ты хочешь сказать, что я пытаюсь скрыть гордость? Зачем мне ее скрывать? Я же Хозяин огня!

— Я бы сказал, прикрыть ею глупость, — пробормотал Сокка тихо-тихо. Зуко даже показалось, что ему это почудилось. Ведь не мог его друг так говорить о нем?

— Ладно, и что нам с этим делать?

— Для начала, точно не есть и не пить ничего, ждать, пока вернутся Катара и Аанг, присматривать за больным Аппой. Он тоже использует магию, неудивительно, что Аппа заболел в этом лесу.

— А мне кажется, что нам надо вернуться к тому озеру, — сказал Зуко.

— И что ты собираешься там делать? — Сокка выразительно приподнял бровь. — Нам нужен Аватар или маг воды, а оба наших мага воды сейчас пытаются выбраться из леса...

— Ну, осмотреть, понять, в чем там дело. Может, я смогу понять, как спасти всех?

Сокка снова покачал головой. 

— Ладно, тогда дождемся Аанга и Катару, — все-таки согласился Зуко, видя его неодобрение. Сокка был хорошим парнем, и не хотелось, чтобы он думал о Зуко плохо.

Он сам не заметил, как задремал, а когда проснулся, на поляне уже кипела бурная деятельность. Зуко принялся яростно тереть глаза — с Аппой происходило что-то странное. Он мычал горестно и отчаянно, мотал головой, Аанг был рядом и уговаривал его потерпеть, а Катара металась молнией туда и обратно, и воздух вокруг них всех подрагивал и переливался голубоватым свечением.

Зуко бросился к друзьям, но остановился, увидев Сокку. Тот сидел на плоском камне и снова полировал свой бумеранг.

«Вжик-вжик-вжэ-эу» раздавалось в воздухе. Сокка махнул рукой, мол, сюда иди, и бумеранг заблестел в солнечных лучах.

— Сами разберутся, — сказал Сокка и указал подбородком: — Они принесли воды и поесть. 

Зуко вцепился в бурдюк так, словно не пил уже несколько дней. 

— Значит, Катара уже может лечить? — спросил он, напившись.

— Угу, сказала, стоило им выйти из леса и сунуться к обычной реке, как она почувствовала силу. Да и Аанг тоже вернулся в норму.

— Это хорошая новость, — кисло сказал Зуко, усевшись рядом, — а почему меня сразу не разбудили?

— Занялись лечением Аппа, — ответил Сокка. — Ему стало совсем худо, даже странно, что ты ничего не слышал.

И снова потянулось ожидание. Это уже порядком надоело Зуко. Все приключения проскальзывали мимо его носа, а сам он ничего не мог с этим сделать. Сначала Аанг первым нырнул в этот пруд, потом они вместе с Катарой отправились искать способ спасения, а Зуко в это время должен был приглядывать за Аппой. Он умудрился даже проспать их возвращение! Было обидно. Он, в конце концов, Хозяин Огня или как? А вот то, что именно Зуко догадался, что нельзя пить воду, они все мимо ушей пропустили, никто даже не выразил восхищения.

Чем дольше Зуко об этом думал, тем крепче уверялся: надо действовать самому. К черту такие команды, в которых его не ценят!

Он поднялся на ноги.

— Я иду к озеру. — И зашагал в лес, не обернувшись.

Вжик-вжэу за его спиной смолкло, но Зуко было плевать пойдет ли кто-то за ним. С одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы Сокка бросился следом, умоляя быть осторожнее, с другой — будет только под ногами путаться. Но шагов за спиной не было слышно, и Зуко только выше задрал подбородок. Ну и черт с ними! Он сам все сделает и спасет всех-всех. Даже корень, об который он споткнулся, не поколебал его решимости.

Зуко быстро продвигался вглубь леса, припоминая, как долго они шли с Аангом в прошлый раз. По всему выходило, что оставалось немного. Так и было.

Пруд возник неожиданно, вот еще впереди стояли плотной стеной деревья, а стоило сделать шаг, как лес закончился, и Зуко оказался на зеленом берегу. В этот раз он не стал скидывать одежду, вошел в воду прямо так, и сразу же пожалел. Одежда, напитывающаяся водой, потяжелела, облепила тело и мешала идти. Он сделал шаг, другой третий и вдруг осознал, что это не одежда ему мешает, а вода с каждой секундой становится все плотнее.

Когда она достигла его груди, Зуко понял, что не может сделать ни шагу дальше. Он стиснул зубы и попытался сделать еще шаг, но впереди словно была плотная стена. Тогда Зуко набрал полные легкие воздуха и погрузился в воду с головой.

Вода светилась зеленым, но не так, как могли бы освещать ее солнечные лучи, а как-то неправильно, неестественно. В паре метрах впереди и вправду был большой переливающийся шар — все как рассказывал Аанг. Зуко уже зашел так далеко, что не мог остановиться, он отталкивался от дна руками и ногами, скреб ногтями илистое дно, но не продвинулся и на миллиметр.

Он вынырнул, когда дышать стало совсем нечем, а перед глазами поплыли красные круги. Нахлебался зеленоватой воды, пока пытался отдышаться. 

— Зуко! — раздалось с берега. Он покрутил головой, рядом с водой стояли Сокка и Аанг. — Мы сейчас поможем тебе! Не двигайся!

— Все хорошо! Я сам справлюсь! — крикнул он, и тут же почувствовал, как его потащило под воду. В лодыжки будто щупальца вцепились, Зуко отбивался, брыкался, но все было бесполезно — его подтаскивало все ближе к яркому шару.

По воде что-то ударило, и тело Зуко прошило болью. Воздух заканчивался быстро, легкие уже горели, и он отчаянно схватился за горло. Жаль было, что он так и не увидел напоследок Мэй, не сказал спасибо дяде, не поблагодарил ребят. Последняя, о ком он подумал, была Азула. Точнее мысль его была о том, как она развеселится, узнав, что Зуко утонул в пруду, глубиной ему по грудь.

***  
Сознание возвращалось медленно и неохотно, но тело не болело, а самого Зуко покачивало, будто в колыбели. Он осторожно приоткрыл один глаз, потом второй и приподнялся на локте. 

Они были в воздухе.

Зуко подполз к краю схватился за бортик и взглянул вниз — под ними раскинулся зеленый лес. Зуко вспомнил, как его тащило под воду, и содрогнулся всем телом.

— Лежи, не вставай! — раздался гневный вскрик Катары.

Зуко поспешил откинуться на спину и прикрыть глаза, притворяясь умирающим, чтобы Катара не ругала его. 

— И не делай такое лицо, — сказала она, но уже мягче, — ты не утонул. Аанг и Сокка появились как раз вовремя.

— О, Зуко очнулся. — Это Сокка понял, что он больше не лежит в беспамятстве. — С возвращением, друг!

Зуко снова открыл глаза.

— Так что случилось? — Голос его был хриплым, словно он громко кричал. Он откашлялся и спросил тише: — У нас есть что-нибудь попить?

Вместо ответа Катара сунула ему бурдюк с водой, правда она придержала, чтобы он мог напиться.

— Когда ты бросился к озеру, — начал Сокка, и голос его звучал укоризненно, — мы с Аангом бросились за тобой. Но не сразу, потому что Аанг и Катара были заняты лечением Аппы. Подошли к пруду как раз вовремя — увидели, как ты вынырнул, а потом тебя снова затянуло. Аанг сначала пытался вытащить тебя из воды с помощью магии, а когда не получилось, вошел в состояние Аватара и едва не осушил этот прудик. А потом появился тот старичок — староста из деревни. Это он оказался хозяином леса. Мерзкий старикашка, оказывается, проверял нас всех! Как проверял всех остальных. 

— Он — хозяин леса? — только и смог прохрипеть Зуко.

— Ага, старательно распугивающий посетителей леса. Пока они с Аангом мило беседовали о вечном, я думал, что ты успеешь загнуться. Но Катара тоже появилась вовремя. — Сокка улыбнулся, испытывал, наверное, гордость за сестру. 

— Зуко, — грозно сказала зарумянившаяся от похвалы Катара, — ты не вставай пока. Еще не хватало, чтобы ты свалился с высоты. — Она откинула с плеча длинные волосы и осторожно перебралась ближе к Аангу.

— А как же моя магия?! — закричал Зуко.

— Успокойся. — Сокка успокаивающе положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Катара сказала, что она вернется, как только мы покинем лес.

— Чертов старик! — с чувством сказал Зуко. — Зачем он вообще все это затеял?!

— Этот лес, Зуко, помогает нам разобраться в себе. Те, кто познает и признает свои слабости, становятся сильнее. А еще он исполняет желания. Правда, не всегда так, как нам бы этого хотелось. — Аанг приземлился рядом, оставив управление Катаре. Он тронул лоб Зуко рукой. — Ну как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, будто чуть не утонул, — буркнул Зуко. — А как же жители деревни, которые пропадают?

— Ты так и не понял, Зуко? — спросила Катара. Прозвучало это чуть-чуть надменно и с издевкой, словно ей нравилось то, что она понимала, а он — нет. Или Зуко снова это мерещилось? — Это были миражи. Вся деревня — большой мираж. А то, что происходило в лесу — это исполнение наших желаний, только и всего. А от себя хозяин леса прибавил наши слабости. Они все перемешались, хорошо, что мы разобрались.

— Разве не ты хотел приключений? — спросил Сокка, подмигнув.

Зуко промолчал, отвернувшись. Взгляд его уперся в коричневатую кожу седла. Он был обижен и расстроен — опять его спасали, опять он оказался в дураках.

— Да ладно тебе, было ведь весело! — рассмеялся Аанг. — Главное, что все хорошо закончилось. Ты ведь понял, Зуко? Это приключение было специально для нас! 

Зуко вяло улыбнулся. Он сам почти утонул, ребята чуть с ума не сошли, а Катара едва не переубивала их всех. Отличное приключение, ничего не скажешь. Таких приключений ему на жизнь вперед хватит.

— Не будем рассказывать Мэй о том, что случилось в этом лесу, — попросил он спустя некоторое время и отвернулся. Смотреть на ребят было стыдно.

Хорошо бы на пути до Северного Полюса и обратно их больше поджидало никаких неожиданностей.


End file.
